Nowe Pokolenie - Nowe Problemy
Nowe Pokolenie - Nowe Problemy to historia po sezonie "Ogień kontra Lód". Zajrzyj do poprzedniego opowiadania: W poszukiwaniu Ziela Perswazji. Te historie Nie są w ogóle związane z niekanoniczną powieścią Inny Świat. thumb|376px Prolog - Fluminoksie, bracie mój! - zawołał jeden z Przywódców Feniksów, wbiegając pospiesznie do sali, gdzie znajdował się Fluminox. Stał przy kołysce i patrzył na swego gaworzącego syna. Gdy się odwrócił, miał smutny wyraz twarzy. - Słucham cię, Fawkesie. - powiedział król do brata. - Przywódcy są gotowi do Wielkiego Oświecenia. - to mówiąc, Feniks chwycił Fluminoksa za ramiona. - Kiedy zobaczysz osiem ognistych promieni, wlatujących do Cavory, ty wskoczysz do tej dziury w samym sercu góry. - Damy radę? Czy to bezpieczne? - Tego nikt nie wie. Może odejdziemy do Słońca, a wtedy Feniksy będą musiały znaleźć innego przywódcę, dopóki twój następca nie dorośnie... - odparł Fawkes. - Nie chcę zostawiać Flinksa. On i Florax to moje największe skarby. - Ale musimy ocalić Chimę przed Łowcami! Uratujemy o wiele więcej żyć, niż straci nasze plemię. - Mądrze mówisz, mój bracie. Zapoczątkujcie Oświecenie. - powiedział Fluminox, założył dziewiątą uprząż i podszedł do dziury w podłodze. Oparł się rękami o poręcze i czekał na ogniste promienie za oknami. Po kilku minutach pojawiły się. Fluminox już miał skoczyć, ale usłyszał płacz swojego syna, Flinksa. Zatrzymał się. Obejrzał się i znów spojrzał w głąb otworu. Ściągnął uprząż i cisnął nią o podłogę. - Nie potrafię, moi bracia! - zawołał Fluminox. W Chimie rozległ się oślepiający blask. W Górach Kłów otworzyła się odchłań, a Łowcy zaczęli uciekać. Wszystkie czworonożne zwierzęta, mieszkające w krainie zaczęły się zbierać w jednym miejscu. W końcu jeden z lwów wyjrzał z ciekawością zza krzaków. Ognista błyskawica uderzyła w niego z niezrównaną siłą i odepchnęła na odległość kilu metrów. Wszystkie zwierzęta zaczęły uciekać i, nie zwracając uwagi na powalonego lwa, biegły w jego stronę... Przywódcy stad wysunęli się na przód, by prowadzić podopiecznych. Oddalili się zbyt daleko i kolejny ognisty piorun trafił prosto w ciało lwa, a następnie błyskawica odbiła się od niego i trafiła każde zwierzę jednego gatunku, które upadło na ziemię. Zwierzęta w popłochu uciekły. Nieruchome lew, orzeł, goryl, krokodyl, wilk, kruk, niedźwiedź, nosorożec, bóbr, oraz ostatnie tygrys, lampart, tygrys szablozębny, wielki mamut, sęp i Burza Lodowa. Kolejna fala światła Wielkiego Oświecenia przykryła zwierzęta i niewidzialna siła uniosła w górę ich zimne ciała., które zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Wreszcie ich łapy, skrzydła i szpony zaczęły się ze sobą łączyć, aż wkrótce stały się jednym wielkim potwornym ciałem. Ogromna hybryda opadła z hukiem na ziemię wywołując wstrząs i otworzyła oczy. Wstała na cztery łapy. Miała ponad pięć metrów wysokości. Potwór wyglądał szkaradnie. Miał głowę krokodyla i orła jednocześnie, grzywę, dwa rogi, ciosy mamuta, szczękę zastąpiła mu dolna część szarego dzioba. Szyja miała złotą sierść w czarne plamy, jedna łapa wyglądała jak u niedźwiedzia brunatnego, a druga jak u lodowego niedźwiedzia. Brzuch należał do goryla, plecy do tygrysa, nogi należały do wilka i tygrysa szablozębnego, a szpony do sępa, podobnie jak podrapane, podziurawione skrzydła. Bobrzy ogon wyglądał zabawnie, ale był niewiarygodnie twardy i silny. Dodatkowo język stwora był także mamucią trąbą. Szkarada uciekła przed siebie, szukając jakichś ofiar. * - Fluminoksie! Co król tu robi? - spytał z przestrachem Tormak. - Nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem zostawić mego syna. Ale zdradziłem moją rodzinę! Jak mogłem tak postąpić, Tormaku? - Rozumiem cię, bardzo dobrze królu! Foltrax ma coś do pokazania, panie. * - Słucham cię, mój wierny pilocie! - Oświecenie się nie udało! - Widzę. - odparł Fluminox zimno. - Z naszej góry trysnęły naenergetyzowane wodospady. Zwierzęta odważyły się je wypić. Zmieniają się. Stają się takie jak my - mają dwie nogi, są zapewne mądrzejsze. - To wszystko są skutki uboczne nieudanego Oświecenia. - podpowiedział Tormak. - Królu! - Fluminox usłyszał przerażony głos Fraksa. - W Chimie grasuje wielki potwór! Wygląda jak mieszanka wszystkich zwierząt w tej krainie! Wszyscy zebrani struchleli. - Nie przewidziałem aż takiego zagrożenia! - powiedział Fluminox. - Foltrax, zbierz wszystkie Feniksy! Musimy pokonać tego stwora. * Do rzeki CHI podpełzły węże. Pytony, kobry, grzechotniki i boa. Była ich cała masa i przybywało jeszcze więcej. Gdy napiły się wody CHI były jeszcze bardziej potężne. Zdezorientowane ruszyły przed siebie. * Ognisty Bastion uniósł się i poleciał przed siebie. - Tam! To on! - zawołał Foltrax. - Uruchomcie blastery! - zawołał Fluminox. Już po chwili statek Feniksów zaczął strzelać ognistymi pociskami. To jednak nic nie dało, bo one jedynie drasnęły stworzenie. Rozwscieczony gigant nabrał powietrza w półca i wydmuchał ogromną falę powietrza, która zmuchnęła Bastion do tyłu. Foltrax, najlepszy pilot, był przygotowany na wszystko. Zwinnie naprowadził maszynę na własciwy tor. - Królu mój najmilszy! O Boże, Boże! - zawołał Tormak. Wielka bestia zaczęła się zajmować ogniem i wyciągnęła jednoczesnie skrzydła do lotu. - Uciekajmy. - rozkazał Fluminox, który jako jedyny ze wszystkich zebarnych w statku wydawał się być niewzruszony. - Tak, panie. Genialny pomysł. Ale nie wiem, jak my go pokonamy. - Kontroluje powietrze i ogień. Zapewne rządzi też ziemią i wodą. W trakcie, gdy używa jednej z mocy nie mamy szans. Ale gdybysmy zaatakowali go ognistą mocą z zaskoczenia, być może udałoby się go zabić. Na razie leć dookoła Cavory. - powiedział Fluminox. Fluminox wiedział co robi. Chciał zdezorientować diaboliczną bestię i uciec do zamku. Wiedział, że Foltrax jako jedyny nie dostaje zawrotów głowy przy zawrotnych prędkościach dokoła, dlatego z ufnością powierzył mu zadanie. - No to czas na... GAZ DO DECHY! - zawołał Feniks i zaczął wirować wokół góry Cavora. Bestia leciała za Bastionem Ognia tym szybciej, im on szybciej się poruszał. Zaczynało jej się kręcić w głowie. Mimo swej siły nie była zbyt bystra, dlatego zamiast poczekać na ofiary, goniła Ptaki Ognia jak oszalała. Fluminox dostawał już kręćka, a kilku Feniksom zdarzyło się zwymiotować. Tormak upadł i stracił przytomność. W końcu wszyscy usłyszeli wielki huk. Foltrax zatrzymał się. Bestia staczała się z góry pod Cavorą i upadła, lekko się trzęsąc. Jej płonące dotąd ciało zgasło. Foltrax poleciał do zamku. Potwór wstał z klęczek i chwiejnym krokiem, powoli jak żółw poszedł sobie. * Feniksy zaczęły dochodzić do siebie. - Co... Co się dzieje? - spytał Tormak ocknąwszy się. - Czy ta bestia...? - Jeszcze jej nie pokonaliśmy, mój wierny przyjacielu. - dokończył szybko Fluminox. Ale już nie długo. To stanie się jeszcze dzisiaj. Za chwilę wezwę wszystkich i użyjemy naszej Mocy Prosto Ze Słońca, by zabić bestię. * Nadeszło późne popołudnie, gdy Plemię Feniksów zadecydowało w końcu przystąpić do ataku. Strażnicy Chimy wyruszyli Ognistym Bastionem i wzlecieli nad krainę, by odnaleźć stwora. - Tam jest, mój panie. - zadeklarował Foltrax. - Widzę. Tormak, przejmij ster. My, wszyscy obrońcy Chimy wylecimy z pokładu i użyjemy Mocy. - Tak. - przytaknęli pioloci. Feniksy wyleciały przez drzwiczki umiejscowione na brzuchu mechanicznego ptaka. - Co to jest?!? - zawołał Firox. Bestia stała, jakby zahipnotyzowana, bez ruchu, natomiast zza montrum zaczęli wybiegać dziko nastawieni wężowi wojownicy uzbrojeni w dzidy i tarcze wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. - Zaatakuj te stworzenia! - rozkazał jeden z Węży, wskazując na Feniksy. Słysząc to Fluminox zawołał: - Uwolnić Moc, bracia! TERAZ! Bestia zaczęła pluć jęzorami ognia, lecz Feniksy wydobyły ze swych ciał cos w rodzaju gorącej tarczy, która jęła spychać ogień w stronę potwora. Nowi wrogowie wrzeszczeli jak dzikusy, a wtem wielka fala Mocy Prosto Ze Słońca opanowała Chimę. Zadziałała jak potężny, gorący wiatr, który zdmuchnął bestię i Węże i przerzucił przez Chimę. Co się z nimi stało, nie wiadomo... Kategoria:Opowieści